What am I?
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd, that lovable silent teleporter really has no clue what he is. As long a he could remember he was under the watchful eye of Brother Blood. As the month draws to close, he can't help but feel ill. Is it already that soon? (One-Shot) Tie in, to a soon to be story focused on Kyd Wykkyd's origins.


**Hey guys, I know this isn't the update you've all been waiting for but this is a tie in to a story I plan on writing after Hidden Prince has concluded. so I wanted to release the tie in to see what you guys thought of it. More info on the new story at the end of this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any right to Teen titans.**

* * *

Elliot knew something was off as he woke up that morning; his fangs gave a numb tingle as he rolled out of bed and would continue to bug him as the day progressed on.

" _Like clockwork."_ He thought to himself almost throwing the calendar out the window as he looked at the date. Once every month, why, why did it have to be once a month why not once a year or even better never!

The sun slowly creeping its way into his room he quickly shut his blinds and lay back under his covers. He would have to wait for nightfall. It was times like this he missed being trapped in the H.I.V.E. Academy's underwater holding school. He had never like the school, in truth he never even like being a super villain.

You heard right, Kyd Wykkyd, the charming silent teleporter was not a fan of being a villain. If he could he would have switched sides the moment, he had gotten out of that school, but Seemore was his best friend and Seemore had decide to become a member of H.I.V.E Five in hopes of getting close to Jinx. He told himself this was the only reason he couldn't change sides but in truth it was his monthly issue he had to deal with on his own.

There came a sudden pounding on the door, Kyd gave a sigh. It's not like he could tell them to go away or come in.

"Hey, Kyd, ya up?"

"Hey Billy I don't think he's up?"

"I think your right Billy but what should we do, Billy?" Kyd grumbled to himself as he sat up in bed. If he didn't answer the door, Billy would continue to multiply in front of his door till they finally crash through it, again. Raising from his bed, he quickly made his way over to find about five of them. As the light met his face, he flung himself three feet back into the shadows.

"Hey whoa, man. Is everything alright?" One of the Billy's asked. He attempted to nod but when he looked at the light hallway once more, he pushed himself farther in than before. "Go get Seemore, Billy."

"Good Idea, Billy." How Kyd wished he could sign to them to close the door. But with light disorienting him he could not think straight. After what seemed like hours one of the Billy's came running back with Seemore in tow.

"What's goin-Kyd?!" He came running into the room to kneel in front of his friend. "You alright man?" Elliot shook his head pointing toward the hallway hoping his friend understood. "Billy, I'll help Kyd but would you guys mind closing the door?" Billy didn't argue. Kyd relaxed a little as the sound of the door sliding closed caught his ears and the room was plunge back into darkness.

"Is that better, Kyd?" He nodded. Seemore helped him back to his feet and guided him over to his bed. "I didn't realize, it was already that late into the month, man."

" _Neither did I."_ Kyd replied. Another wave of nausea overcoming him. His friend rushed to his side passing him a garbage can as he sat beside him. _"I'm fine, there's nothing in my system and there won't be until I deal with it tonight."_

"Alright, you just stay here till night fall. I'll just tell the team you're out with a bug for now. Should keep them from coming to get you for a last minute heist tonight. I think, Gizmo was gonna plan something so you might want to head out of town, maybe Gotham, plenty of people running around there after dark." Kyd nodded before laying back on his bed. Within minutes his breath became steady, which was Seemore's cue to leave.

Deep within his subconscious, Kyd Wykkyd recalled his first real memory, it was unsurprisingly when he was about the age of 4 maybe 5 years old, what others might have been surprised to learn was that it was within the walls of H.I.V.E. Academy. Kyd had never truly been outside the school before it was destroyed by the Titans. (Something he would always be thankful for to them, not that he would tell them.) Brother Blood had been there since the beginning and always seem to ask Kyd questions that should have been easy but never were.

"Now child I will ask you once more, where are you from?"

" _I don't know."_ It was the only response he could ever give.

"Have you shown us all your powers yet?"

" _I don't know."_

"Why do you not respond to my…suggestion?"

" _Suggestion? You mean when you hypnotize your students? I…I do-don't know."_ That response seem to irritated Brother Blood as he looked into the boy's eyes.

"Show me all your powers." He demanded but received no response. After a few minutes of the staring contest Blood looked away, a grin graced his face that sent shivers up Elliot's spine. "I am told once a month you wonder the hallways, I can understand exploring but it always seems to be on the same day. Care to tell me why?" It threw Elliot that Blood knew he was out and about yet had no clue what the boy was up to. After a moment, he noticed how irritated Blood was about not knowing.

" _ **Might as well have a little fun if I'm stuck here."**_ Elliot thought to himself.

"I will ask once more, Why do you go out once a month at night?"

" _I have the faintest idea what you're talking about. Maybe I'm simply teleporting in my sleep."_ Elliot quickly realized this was not the answer the man had been looking for as he soon found fingers wrapped around his small neck cutting off his air supply.

"Listen here you little brat, right now you are in my care and will be remaining as such for at least another 10-15 years, so you might want to think long and hard about your attitude towards me." The man noticed as the boy was slowly fading in and out of consciousness, finally loosened his grip enough for Elliot to swallow a deep breath. "Just remember, you have a strong mind but your body is weak and if that goes it may be lights out." Dropping the boy to the ground. "Permanantly."

Elliot jumped out of bed at the sound of a hand smashing against his door. Spots danced through his vision as though he hadn't been breathing properly, he quickly ran his hand around his neck to remind himself that no hands were closing his airway, finally got his breathing under control, another knock rang out, he looked towards the door.

"Hey, Kyd just wanted to let you know we're heading out for a late night grab. Probably grab a pizza afterwards too, I'll bring you some later." With that he left. Kyd gave a sigh. That was Seemore's way of telling him he should go now. He reached for his costume when he froze, he never wore it out for this. Force of habit, he thought to himself. Retrieving his hood from where it lay on the ground. He gave a quick look at the map on his wall. As Seemore predicted Gizmo had decide on a last minute theft attempt, he sighed. He'd have to leave Jump City so he wouldn't run into anyone from the team. Seemore was the only one he trusted with this secret, though it help that when Seemore found it was an accident.

Once Kyd turn eleven, Brother Blood forced him to start attending his school where he would be stuck with a roommate, this concerned him greatly, his ventures out would have to be very cautious, course he could just use his roommate, that thought went from his head when he actually met his new roommate.

"I don't want to hear any issues arising with you from any of your professors is that understood?" Blood asked the young Elliot as they walked through the dorm halls. He nodded, knowing that part of the reason Blood was moving him to dorms was because he could still not figure out what Elliot did once a month. It seem too much of a coincidence that he was being moved there only 2 days before the window of his night walks began.

" _Believe what you want, Blood. I didn't cause trouble before and I don't plan to now._ " Elliot looked away knowing that Brother Blood was likely glaring down on him.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out. Here it is." Pointing to the door, he gave a quick knock at was met with the sound of someone running about frantically inside.

"O-one second!" Elliot looked over to Blood who look between being exasperated and delighted. Finally the door swung open, revealing a boy of his own age. His skin tan making his emerald green eyes stand out even more so.

"Hi, names Seymour, my nickname is….well Seemore too. Ya not too original but what can you do?" This kid wasn't at all what he had been expecting for a roommate he figures the guy would be ruthless, limit his part of the room and such. With how sincere this guy was, there was no way he could do it. He looked to Brother Blood once more with a glare. A vile grin graced Blood's face.

"Please show him the ropes, Seymour. He may require quite a bit of help." With that he left the two new roommates to themselves. Seymour watched as his headmaster walked down the hall, giving a shrug he looked to his new roommate. "Come on in roomie."

He was surprised how easy it was to get along with his new roommate. They share a similar class schedule, Seemore helped him find all his classes, with teachers were a little more lenient and would give extra time on assignments if need be and which ones he really didn't want to tick off, even helped him meet a few friends. His only issue with Seemore was the fact the guy could stay up later then himself. As the night dragged on the only thing keeping him awake was the tingle of his fangs.

"Want me to turn off the light?" He looked over to Seemore and gave a shrug. "I can just use my night vision dude. I just really need to finish this chapter for hack class." Meaning he was gonna be up a while longer. Elliot gave a silent sigh before having had enough, he simply grabbed a hoodie and headed for the door. "Whoa man, what are you doing? Brother Blood said no going out after 10!" He hissed, looking at the clock it was well past 1 in the morning, he knew a few students as well as guards would be wondering the hallways, he gave once last look at his roommate and left.

Kyd shook his head, this was another reason he hated today it always sent him down memory lane, something he was never a fan of cause it never left him with answers only more questions.

He quickly transported himself out of the hideout, out the city and finally into Gotham. The city where crime never seem to sleep. He began to take a step out of the shadows when the sound of something moving above him caught his ears, he ducked back just in time to see the dark knight pass overhead.

 _I'll have to watch for him._ Kyd thought to himself. He gave it another few minutes before the urge was becoming unbearable. He silently made his way the streets, listening to everyone that came his way. He found a few men walking down the street when one suddenly broke off from the others, he would have been tempted but as the man stumbled past a trash can, he laughed and began to flirt with it. _Drunk._ The last time he had a drunk he couldn't transport right, and ended up on the shore of the Titan's tower. He did not need a reoccurrence of that.

Continuing down the block, at some point, he had simply let the urge guide him this late in the evening no matter the city, there was very minimal activity. Suddenly, his ears picked up a voice from down the road.

"Yes, dad, I'm on my way home this moment….. Your over exaggerating dad, yes I know this is Gotham but with you and Batman on the streets, I'll be fine. OK, I'm just about home….Yes, love you too dad. Bye." As he walked past the red head, a sudden pain coursed through him, her blood was pumping through her veins at a fast pace.

Crash to the ground, Elliot tried and failed to soften the blow.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" He heard the soft feminine voice, shaking his head he had no way of telling her to move away from him. She placed a hand on his back making his fangs grow.

" _No, no please get away from me!"_ His breathing became heavy and coarse, nothing would focus as his vision went red. He heard her start to dial something into her phone but she didn't get far, he whipped around and pinned her to the ground.

"Wh..what are you doing?!" She began to squirmed under the boy. Yet he held tight. Finally getting a look at his face, his bright red eyes were wider then she thought possible, he seem to be hyperventilating. "Please, whatever your think, please don't…." It was then she noticed the tears welling up in his eyes, biting his lower lip, she noticed the larger fangs. "Are…are you in pain?" He looked at her surprised amount. "If, if your in pain maybe I can he-" His fangs sunk in and her world went black.

 _I have to stop, stop before I kill her!_ Elliot pulled himself away from the girl, taking a deep breath, wiping her blood from his mouth. He finally felt better, it was a horrible feeling know that he was better but that the girl…! The girl he quickly crawled over to her, searching for her pulse, he found it slow but still going strong. _I need to get her to the hospital!_ He barely thought as he pulled the girl into his arms. He was fairly impressed at the strength he had only for his pride to be bruised once more at knowing how he obtained it. Teleporting to Gotham General, as luck would have it, just after he appeared a pair of nurses had stepped out the front doors, the smaller of the two stopped at the site of Elliot holding the girl.

"Oh my god, It's Barbra Gordon!" Elliot paled at the name. Gordon as in Police Commissioner Gordon as in the daughter of the said Police Commissioner Gordon. Elliot could barely focus as one of the nurses ran inside for a stretcher while the other came towards the two of them. "Please, we have to get her inside." He numbly nodded, the other nurse had returned with a stretcher, a third nurse as well as a doctor.

"Please, place her on the stretcher." He gently placed her down and within seconds they were gone back into hospital. Before Elliot had processed what had happened, the short nurse had pulled him into the lobby and placed him in the chair.

"Young man, we appreciate you bringing her here, and I'm sure her father will be even more so. Can I get you anything while you're waiting?" He rubbed his throat and the nurse seemed to understand. "I'll be right back with some water." He watched her turn the corner, before leaping from his seat and back out the door. Not wanting to be there any longer he quickly teleported himself back to his room, in the Hive Five HQ. Not a minute after he got back a knock came at his door. Jumping into bed, he tapped his side table in acknowledgment at whoever was at the door.

The light of the hall entered his room though this time it did not bother him. Seemore sighed.

"I take it, this means your good." Kyd gave a pathetic nod. "Yo, man what's up you usually feel great afterwards?"

" _It's who, I attacked that's bothering me."_ The look on Seemore's face meant he had no idea what Kyd was trying to express. With a roll of his eyes, Elliot pulled out his laptop. Quickly typing in Gotham News. Of course it was the first thing to come up. He turn the head, the computer to Seemore and push play on the video.

" **Thanks, Tom. I'm outside, Gotham General, where earlier tonight Barbra Gordon, Daughter of Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, was brought into Emergency by an unidentified boy. It would appear that Ms. Gordon was hit with a case of sudden anemia. Ms. Gordon seems to be doing alright, though she has yet to regain consciousness, Doctor's speculate a full recovery from the incident. Ms. Gordon is just one of a list of many in the coming years to fall ill with sudden anemia, with no specific age or gender at Doctors are baffled at case. This has been Megan Morse, with Gotham News, back to you Tom."**

Elliot looked back to his friend, who seem to be staring blankly at the screen. "Barbra Gordon….the Barbra Gordon, why on earth?! Would you pick the Commissioner's daughter?! Man, your smarter than this, sooner or later their gonna make a connection on when these people are "Falling Ill". What were you thinking?!" Kyd was grateful to Seemore being that worried about him. He gave a silent sigh.

" _I wasn't going to pick her, in fact I was making a conscious decision to walk right by her, but just as she was passing me..I…I don't know, maybe she was just coming back from a work out or something, but but her heart was pounding. The sound of her blood rushing through her heart it…it just got to me…I was seeing red and before I knew it I had bitten her! I knew, I need to stop but…."_ He felt the tears streaming down his face. _"W….wh..what…am I?"_

"Elliot…." Seemore wanted desperately to comfort his friend. Elliot had curled in on himself. It made Seemore remember back a few days after they met. After Elliot had rushed out of their room, Seymour followed him. He didn't want his new friend getting in trouble. After a few turns, Elliot seem to vanish. After a few more minutes of aimless walking, Seymour was about to throw in the towel when the sound of a something metal hitting the ground caught his ears. Walking towards it, he saw one of the guards with Elliot, after first glance, Seymour figured Elliot was being scolded for being out this late until the guard suddenly crash to the ground.

Both boys stood in shock a moment. Elliot surprised that Seymour was there and Seymour surprised that Elliot had taken on a guard.

" _Thi-this isn't what it looks like!"_ Elliot expressed with a panic.

"Du-Dude your bleeding!?" Elliot quickly rubbed his mouth off. He shook his head. Seymour saw him. Now what was he going to do. He fell to the ground, wrapping his arms over his head almost pleading like.

" _Seymour, pl-please, you- you can't tell Blood. Please!"_

"Blood? What's he go- " Taking a step forward, Elliot seem to curl in on himself even more so. "Ok. Ok I promise not to tell Blood, but you gotta tell me…what are you?"

" _What am I?...I don't know….I never know it's one of the things Blood finds so interesting about me."_

Seymour realized he had been staring at Elliot the past few minutes as his friend continued to shed his silent tears.

"Hey man. I promised you years ago, that I would help you figure out what you were and I intend to keep that promise. So let's take another look at the board." Walking to the shadow teen's closet he pulled out a rolling whiteboard that was cover top to bottom with facts that the two had picked up here and there. "Ok, anything new I should know about?"

" _The cravings are stronger, quicker. In the past I used to be able to control it for two to three days before it could become overwhelming but…..the feeling only start this morning and overtook me by nightfall."_ Seymour nodded and added it to a small section at the top coded Time management.

"I hate bring this up man but…"

" _Until I start sleeping in a coffin and having to receive permission to enter a house, we are not going to investigate bastard son of Dracula!"_ Seymour raised his hands in surrender.

"Got it, no vampire."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like that.**

 **So here's a little background to this story. A while back the Justice League movie, Gods and Monsters came out. (If you have yet to watch I highly recommend it.) In this movie, I had a sudden freak out when I saw the Batman of that universe a man name Kurt and Oh My God. I kid you not it is Kyd Wykkyd's Father. (Don't Believe me? Go to Google and simply type in Justice League Gods and Monsters Batman. Seeing is believing.) After this realization I began to think and sudden my muse comes flying at like "Duskmuse! You know it to be true, you must share it with the world!" So that's what I'm gonna do.**

 **It will like be placed under a crossover sections. Cartoons- Teen Titans and Cartoons- Justice League, because I really don't know where else to put it. Anyway would love to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Duskmuse, falling with the rising sun, OUT!**


End file.
